Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-4n^{4}+n) + (-6n^{5}+7n^{2} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4n^{4}+n - 6n^{5}+7n^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{4 n^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} - {6 n^5} + {7 n^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -6 n^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ -4 n^4} + { 7 n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} $ Add the coefficients. $-6n^{5}-4n^{4}+7n^{2}+n$